A cold, yet hot night
by kawaineko-chan9
Summary: It's a cold, stormy, autumn night and Amu can't sleep, because of her fright of lightnings. What happens when Ikuto comes to her balcony soaked from the rain? Will Amu kick him out or will something else happen? Read to find out. I don't own Shugo Chara!.


**[Normal POV]**

It was a rainy night and there were some very loud thunders outside. And here comes in the heroin who is currently hugging her pillow, desperately trying to go to sleep, but to no avail. It was around midnight and she wanted sleep to claim her, but unfortunately he did no such thing.

It was early autumn yet it was so cold outside.

Suddenly she hears a knock on her balcony door. She gets up and heads for the door seeing as the midnight blue-haired boy was standing outside in the cold rain.

She immediately pulled him inside, telling him to sit on the floor since he was wet and started looking for a towel and clothes he could change into.

When she came back with the things she was looking for, she gave them to him and told him to change into them. What she didn't notice though was that he was already almost entirely dry, before using the towel. She left the room for a bit, leaving him alone to get changed.

She waited for a couple of minutes, and then asked if he was done, but he didn't answer her. She got worried as he kept quiet even though she was asking him questions so she decided to go inside.

When she got inside, though, she saw that he was lying on the ground breathing heavily and clutching his chest. She literally sprinted to him and crouched down beside him, examining his body for any injuries.

She was half relieved when she found none, but what worried her more was that his temperature was rising higher and higher by the second. She extended her hand to put on his forehead to use as an icepack, but he caught it and what he said shocked and confused her.

**[Amu POV]**

"Amu, you must kick me out, now." his voice was hoarse, but demanding at the same time.

"But you're sick, I can't do that. Plus, it's raining outside, your fever will get worse." I reasoned my denial of his request.

"Please, Amu, you must kick me out. I'm not sick, I'm in heat. I mustn't be near you or I don't know what I'd do to you." he said in a begging voice.

'I haven't seen him beg ever since I met him and Utau said that he never asks people for favors nor does he beg.'

"So you're more of a cat than I thought you were." I said sweat-dropping.

"Yes, and now you must kick me outside before I do something I will regret my entire life, Amu. I don't want to hurt you in any way possible." he said and I noticed he was trembling.

'But I can't just kick him outside, I mean look at the weather outside.' As I thought that, a thunder boomed somewhere near here and I immediately tackled Ikuto and buried my face in his chest as I trembled with fear as tears started flowing down my face. He seemed to hesitate a bit before wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug. My trembling and tears slowly decreased as I felt secure in his arms. I slowly lifted up my head from his chest and looked at him, he was on the verge of loosing the control over his body and I could see that on his face.

"Sorry, you'll have to hurt me even if you don't want to." I said as I gave him a weak smile. He was shocked at my words and I could see it clearly shown on his face.

"Amu, I don't want to hurt you, even if I have to." he said, but inside his eyes I could see the lust and happiness that I am sacrificing myself for him.

'Well, it's not really a sacrifice, because I wouldn't do this for anyone else. It's a secret between me and me that, I, Hinamori Amu, am in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But of course I wouldn't tell him, because I'm too afraid that he will reject me.'

"I'm not doing this because I have to help you, I'm doing this because I want to help you." I said blushing and again you could clearly see his shocked expression.

"Amu...Are you sure about this? There's no going back, once I start I won't be able to control myself." he said and I sighed.

'I guess I have to prove it.'

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and then I shortly pulled away.

"Does this prove that I'm sure about this?" I said as I bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"It does." he said as he pulled me down for another kiss.

Meanwhile I felt his hand slowly slide down my body sending shivers down my spine. I open my eyes wide as he groped my butt, but I closed them soon after realizing he would be touching even more intimate parts of my body later.

He broke off the kiss and stared at me with a smile not a smirk, but a real sincere smile. I couldn't help myself, but smile as well, even if I didn't know why.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because I'm happy." He simply said.

"What are you happy for?" I asked him still curious.

"I am happy, because I met you." He said. "I am the luckiest of them all." He added kissing me on my lips.

"That was very corny, you know." I said blushing and he chuckled.

"But it made you blush anyways didn't it?" he asked smiling.

"Baka, don't make me change my mind by teasing me." I said blushing redder.

"No going back now. You're in my arms already." He said chuckling. And I blushed redder if it was possible.

"Baka." I muttered not denying what he said.

… … … … ~.~ … … … …

[Still Amu POV]

I was snuggling against Ikuto's chest after we were done doing our…'activity'. I blushed as I thought of that. I can still hardly believe it happened.

"Thank you." I heard and I looked up to see Ikuto smiling at me. I blushed redder, his smile was very beautiful and suited him a lot. I don't know why, but I want to be the only one who can see this.

I should probably answer him, but what am I supposed to say? I mean, I just don't know. Maybe just nodding would be fine. No, that doesn't show anything or even feelings.

"No, I told you didn't I? I'm doing this not because I have to, but because I want to." I said and blushed hard. I mean who wouldn't in this kind of situation. I looked up to see what Ikuto's reaction was.

What I saw surprised me. _The_ **Tsukiyomi Ikuto** was **blushing**, madly at that.

"Wha-…_You're_ blushing?" I asked and pointed a finger at him, blushing as well. He raised his hand to his face and widened his eyes a bit, feeling that it was hot just like mine right now.

"I guess that you're the only one who can make me put down my defense mask and act like myself." He said wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Seems like we're the same." I said smiling and snuggling my head against his bare chest. I could hear his heartbeat and it was very loud and fast. I smiled more at that and let sleep consume me.

**[Ikuto POV]**

This was the best day, or night to be precise, of my life. My little Strawberry loves me. I'm sure of that. Otherwise she wouldn't allow me to do this. And what she said _"I'm doing this not because I have to, but because I want to." _It just makes my heart melt.

I am glad that she was the one. I am grateful that she loves me, even if she doesn't want to confess.

I should probably get some sleep now though. Even if I want to just stare and admire the sight of my Strawberry snuggling against my chest. Well I can do this more often from tomorrow on.

Well let's just say that I am expecting her to agree to the question. After all we both love each other so I'm thinking of asking her out. I would've tonight, but it would be too much for one night I guess. Well I hope she says yes.

… … … … ~.~ … … … …

***Next Morning***

**[Normal POV]**

When the girl with strawberry-pink hair woke up, she found herself staring into two deep oceans of blue or Ikuto's eyes. She blushed as she realized he was staring at her, more so when she realized their situation.

Amu was lying on top of Ikuto and both of them were naked. Yesterday she was exhausted so she didn't pay attention since it was so late and sleep took her to her dream land easily.

"Morning, Amu." He said.

"M-Morning." She stuttered.

"Yesterday I wanted to ask you a question, but decided to leave it for today, so I am now going to state it and I want you to answer truthfully." Ikuto said in a very much serious manner.

"O-Ok." Amu stuttered yet again. This whole situation was sinking in and she was remembering everything from yesterday, so she was now as red as a tomato.

"Amu, will you be my girlfriend?" he said in all seriousness.

"Y-y-y-ye-ye-yes." She said stuttering.

"God bless you." Ikuto said as he attacked her with a bear hug.

"Ikuto…can't…breathe." Amu said trying her best not to faint from both embarrassment and the bear hug.

Ikuto loosened his grip, but still held Amu in his arms, this time in a normal hug and she hugged him back.

"We should probably get dressed now." Amu suggested as she remembered that both of them were bare and only covered by the blanket.

Immediately an idea hit the blue-haired cat-boy.

"Not before we take a shower." He said as he lifted his Strawberry bridal style and brought her inside the bathroom that was inside her room, before she could protest.

***End of Story***

**Neko-chan: So basically, this came to mind and I just had to write it down.**

**Ikuto: So me and Amu had sex and now are going out, is that it?**

**Neko-chan: Well, yeah. Is it not good?**

**Ikuto: No, it's not. You skipped the whole thing.**

**Amu: And I'm grateful.**

**Ikuto: Ye- WHAT?**

**Amu: I said I'm grateful.**

**Ikuto: *smiles evilly* Oh really?**

**Amu: Um…**

**Ikuto: Come on, Amu, let's have some **_**fun**_**, shall we? *starts dragging Amu to a soundproof room***

**Amu: NOOOO! NEKO-CHAN, HELP MEEEEEEEE! KYAAA! _ **

**Ikuto: I wouldn't if I were you.**

**Neko-chan: Sorry, Amu, I can't help you. I'm too scared of both the Tsukiyomi siblings to do so. Though I fear Utau more -.-'**


End file.
